Worth Protecting
by MidnightFire-eagle
Summary: Sakura Kinimoto is the cold-hearted princess of Japan. She had always been that way for 15 years, ever since her mother died when she was 3. When a dead maid's body was found in a dark chamber of the castle, her father King Fujitaka, ordered for a body ga


Worth Protecting  
  
By:  
  
MidnightFire_eagle  
  
Hey peeps!!! How y'all doin'? .... Ok. that's good! So n e wayz, ur reading 'Worth Protecting' and if u hate it I wouldn't blame u on account of me being new at this!!! Ok so here is the summary:  
  
Sakura Kinimoto is the cold-hearted princess of the Kinimoto Kingdom in Japan. She had been this way since she was 3 years old, which was when her beloved mother died. When a dead maid's body was found in a dark chamber in the castle, Sakura's father, King Fujitaka, ordered for a bodyguard immediately. After 3 more murders, a professional samurai was sent from China. King Fujitaka instructed that he was to protect his daughter with his life due to threatening events happening in the castle. His name: Syaoron Li. Will these 2 be able to live with one another while a murderer runs amuck?  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!! WOOOOOOOOOHHOOOOO!!  
I do NOT own CCS ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1. A sad, maddening memory  
  
Princess Sakura Kinimoto sat at her gold vanity, gazing emotionlessly at her reflection in front of her. Her emerald eyes were cold and unfeeling, not even the closest friend or family member could read them. She brushed her waist-length auburn hair, though you could tell that it was already soft as silk. Her skin, her figure, everything about her was of the most perfect complexion any woman could get.  
Strange that such a beautiful 18 y/o princess could be so cold- hearted. She wouldn't open up to anyone. She sent maids - even her own family - scurrying if she was in a bad mood. Her only closest friend was her main maid Tomoyo Daidouji.  
But Sakura wasn't always like this. no.. It all started when she was 3 years old.. The year her mother died.  
  
____ o flashback o ____  
  
Little 3-year-old Sakura sat giggling happily between her older brother Touya, and her mother.. Her mother.. The beautiful, gracious Nadeshiko. Queen Nadeshiko, at her time, the most beautiful woman in all of Japan. She had waist-length, wavy, blue-gray hair, and all the perfect features. Everyone loved her. She had the sweetest heart that could make any one happy. But that day, on a fresh spring morning, Queen Nadeshiko of the Kinimoto Royal Family in Japan, was killed.  
The Kinimoto Family was on their way to the village below their castle when their Royal stagecoach was pulled over. A rough, raspy voice ordered them to come outside. Sakura's father went first, then her brother Touya - who went out with his head held high and fists clasped at his sides. Nadeshiko kept Sakura wrapped protectively in her arms and a determined look on her face.  
The man who stopped their ride instructed to hand over all their valuables and money. While King Fujitaka tried to compromise with the intruder, the queen put her only daughter down gently and whispered something in her ear. She walked away, leaving her child standing there completely confused.  
The queen walked toward the stranger with a stern look and a strong stride. She swept by Touya who looked after her with worry in his eyes. He had a hint that she was about to do something that could cost her life. She did not look at her husband when he gave her a shocked expression. Her aura told him that she was ready for something.but what? She said nothing.  
For the first time, the queen glared. Hard. With a swift move, Nadeshiko slapped the man. He stumbled back a couple steps in shock and confusion. Then, at the top of her lungs, she said, " How DARE you?! I am astonished that such an ignorant fool like you could possibly think that you could stop a stage couch, with the occupancy of PURE ROYAL BLOOD without a fight! What makes you think that a perfectly happy and peaceful family would go around without a care and not even bother to learn to combat?? Well, I AM that fighter. I WILL NOT PERMIT SUCH FILTH IN MY KINGDOM!!"  
Nadeshiko chanted something under her breath and a bright light appeared at her hands. There, with a navy blue handle with gold inscriptions, was a sword.  
"Now fight me," she growled. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
That is the end of this chapter and I really do hope that you enjoyed it. BWAHAHAHA how was that for a CLIFFY!?!? BWAHAHAHA!!!! Ok that's enuff. Ok..well pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzz review!!!!!  
MidnightFire_eagle 


End file.
